


I just call

by SleepSpindles



Series: My collages [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Collage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	I just call




End file.
